


Highschool Time

by TheRottenChicken



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/M, Glanni is Robbies Brother, M/M, Robbie is Icelandic, Sportacus Name is Alex, TeacherSportacus, TeenRobbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRottenChicken/pseuds/TheRottenChicken
Summary: Robbie is just a ,,not-normal Teenager” with not normal problems. Sportacus (Alex) is trying to help him.





	1. New in school

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez I hope my ideas will be successful hahah. Let comments here <3 :3

He parked his blue bicycle in front of the school entrance. Alex Busybody is a rather small but muscular man, has started his profession as a sports, math and chemistry teacher, after five years of studying. It was his first day at the LazyTown'er High School. LazyTown was a pretty small town in the middle of America. He stands in front of the big school gate and takes a deep breath  
"Now or never," he thought and entered.

Inside the building he was greeted by curious eyes. Some girls looked at him with particular interest. He smiled and set out to look for the director's office.  
He was lucky, right in the entrance area was a large information board on which he could orientate himself.  
After a few minutes he was already at the door of the director and knocked three times loud.  
From inside came a muffled "Come in" and he opened the door.

The director was Mr. Milford Meanswel.  
He was even smaller than Alex but about twice as wide. His hair (and that was really only a little!) Was in a very light gray state.  
"Aahhh you must be Mr. Busybody. Glad to meet you. "He gave Alex a very big smile.  
Alex smiled back.  
"Yes, that's me. But please just call me Alex "  
,,With pleasure. But then I'm just Milford for you. "  
"Agreed," laughed Alex.

 

"It's a good coincidence that you chose our school. The subjects you teach are exactly what we need. "  
"I am also happy to work here. When do I get to know the other colleagues and students? "  
"I will take you directly to the staff room. And then you can actually start working right. First, you will teach the grade 9 in math.  
,,Sounds good. Let's go."

 

Alex had just introduced himself to the other teachers present and made a cup of coffee in the staff room when a young teacher, tears streaming down, opened the door and plunged into the room. Immediately, the colleagues were to help. Alex also tried to comfort her. After the first 5 minutes in which the woman said nothing and was just sobbing, the first helpful statement came out of her mouth.

"He's back and I hate him."  
He? Who is he?  
Apparently all teachers except Alex knew immediately who she meant.  
An old man gasped  
"But he has been missing for over 3 weeks now. I thought he finally changed school .... "  
"That's exactly what I hoped for."

Alex sighed  
"So, who is 'he' actually?"  
All answered as if from one mouth  
"Robin Stefánsson"  
Hm. Stefánsson? Sounds nordic. Cool.  
But instead of saying that, Alex just replied  
"And ... that's a student?"  
His question was answered by a nod.

 

He opened the door of the classroom of grade 10.  
It was the 4th lesson he taught that day ... or that he ever taught.  
First he wrote his name on the board and introduced himself. After that was done, he went to his teacher's desk and read the names of the students.

Amy May?  
A brown-haired girl raised her hand.  
Anthony Smith?  
A blond boy answered.  
Stephanie Splitz?  
A pink-haired girl drew attention to herself.  
Stingy Spoilero ?  
A yellow-clad boy raised his hand.  
Pixel Hypertype?  
A dark-skinned boy with orange curls answered.  
Trixie Trouble?  
A girl with three pigtails raised her hand.  
Bradley and Brian Brown?  
Two pretty similar-looking boys answered.  
Ziggy Zweets?  
A small, slightly thick blond boy raised his hand.  
Andrea Allfey?  
A brown-curly girl smiled.  
Laura Liffey?  
A blond girl answered.  
Robin Stefanson?  
Oh.  
,,Shut up"  
A thin black-haired boy called from the last desk.  
He wore light blue jeans with white chucks and a black-white Adidas jacket.  
So that was the famous Robin Stefánsson? ...  
Alex could not help but smile ... Yes, there could be some work to him.  
"Mr. Stefánsson, could you stay in the room after the lesson?"  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
From a little further ahead Brian whispered  
"Loser" the others giggled.

The school lesson was over and all students left the room.  
Robin, too.  
Alex grabbed him by the pack and pulled him back.  
The annoyed Robin only pushed a long drawn  
"Whaaaaat?”And rolled his eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay in the room?"  
,,Yes and ? Do you think that interests me? "  
"That should be it. Look, I can see what's going on here. I am only my first day here I know ... but I see that you are bullied. And believe me, I want to help you. "  
Robin just looked at him. Then he hissed  
"You do not know anything"  
He released himself from Alex's grip and left the room.  
Alex exhaled. Wow. More work than he expected. But if there was something he hated, it was giving up. And he definitely would not do that. He would help Robin. If he wants or not.

Once back downstairs in the staff room, he searched the students files ... wait, may he do that? ... no matter, it was important.  
One of the teachers came in and giggled. Penny was her name.  
"Hi Sherlock Holmes. Are you looking for something specific? "  
,,Indeed. I'm just looking for the private file of Robin Stefánsson. "  
Penny choked on her coffee  
,, Stefánsson ?! What the hell do you want with this monster? "  
Alex looked up  
" I would not call him a monster. I think the boy can be pretty reasonable. "  
Penny laughed as if Alex had just made the joke of the century.  
,, Stefánsson? Reasonable?"  
,,Yes. I think he just needs a chance. But to help I need more information about him. So, what do you know? "  
Penny was still laughing.  
"Okay, so I know that he has his birthday on July 10th and he’s now 16 years old. When he was 7, his family moved here from Iceland. He did not tell anyone the reason. He has many siblings but no friends. At least not here. Although he is only 16, he has many criminal records. Mostly for theft, but also for assault. I think that's all I know. If I remember something I'll let you know. But remember, something like that can not be helped "  
Laughing, Penny left the room.  
Alex ignored the last sentence and shouted "Bye Penny, see you later".  
So, that was a lot of information. He comes from Iceland? Hence the name and accent. Hm, he is 16? And has several criminal records? That scared Alex easily. But the next moment he forgot that and concentrated.  
On the way home he thought about him all the time. Somehow the Icelander fascinated him.  
He unlocked the front door and greeted his wife.  
He told her about his day and about his colleagues and of course about Robin. Linda laughed.  
"You really have to help every idiot, right?"  
Alex laughed back.  
"That's why you love me, right?"  
"True," she said, kissing him.

"and Stefánsson is not an idiot"  
,,Hm. You know that and I know that. But does he know that himself? "  
,,What do you think?"  
,, Well. Why should someone behave well and properly when he is still treated like an idiot from all sides. He's probably given up hope and acts the way everyone wants him to. "  
Oh. It was so handy to have a woman who studied psychology.

The next morning he was the first in Robin's class math class. He came into the room. Robin was not there yet. On his place were many notes saying "idiot" or "asshole" on a stand even written "get yourself back to Iceland you fagot" Alex was angry. He collected the notes and put them on his desk. After a moment, he hung their on the blackboard. It rang at the beginning of the lesson.

"So who wrote these notes?"  
No Answer.  
,,I'm serious. Do you know how much you can hurt a human with it? "  
"But the guy deserves it. Do you know how he treats the other teachers and students? He even becomes palpable. "

At that moment the door opened and Robin came in. Alex quickly tried to hide the notes on the board, but it was too late. Robin stared at the piece of paper that said "Get yourself back to Iceland you fagot". And even if he did not want it, tears formed in his eyes. However, he could blink away quickly.  
"You can not imagine how much I would like to go back."  
He said to the class and went to his seat.  
Alex sighed. Of course he had not planned that. He took the notes and put them in his pocket.  
"I think it's better if we do math now."  
He wrote the tasks on the blackboard.  
"So and you write the tasks and solve them in the book“  
He gave the students 15 minutes. After 7 minutes, he got up quietly and walked around to look into the books of the students.  
"Very good Amy," he whispered. She smiled.  
He stopped by Robin. He looked in his notebook. There were many little things painted instead of the math tasks. But he worried much more what the boy drew there. He saw a pile of knives and pistols. And red drops. Blood?

He was about to point his finger at Robins Book when the boy flinched in his suddenly so close motion and held his hands protectively over his face.  
Alex was shocked.  
"Oh God Robin. I would not beat you! "  
The others in the class laughed but fell silent as Alex glared at them.  
Robin looked at him.  
"I know okay?"  
Alex sighed and went back to the front.  
"I'll give you another 10 minutes now. Then we will compare the tasks together up front. "

After the 10 minutes, he called the first one forward.  
"Stephanie, please solve the first task."  
She nodded and came forward.  
She gave the correct calculation method and the right result without any problems.  
He nodded to her.  
,,very well. You definitely have great prerequisites to become a good math teacher. "He winked.  
Stephanie just giggled and went back.  
Everyone came forward and solved a task.  
"Robin, will you come forward and solve the next task?"  
Robin hesitated and answered with a simple no.  
"Do you want to have a call at home?"  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Come on, we'll solve the task together okay?"  
Robin got up slowly and walked to the front.  
Alex could see his face becoming more anxious with each step.  
"Look, it's easy. First we solve this task. So the first step you have to do is count 145 + 55. "  
Robin stuttered.  
,, Uhm ... 110? "  
Everyone laughed.  
"Quiet!" Alex ran his hand through his hair.  
"No, look what's 145 plus 5?"  
Robin needed 10 seconds to know the answer  
,, 150 "  
"exactly, and what is 150 plus 50?"  
After 30 seconds Robin also knew the answer here  
,, 200? "  
"Very good," smiled Alex.  
"Then write the 200 on the board."  
Robin turned slowly to the blackboard and wrote the most unreadable 200 Alex had ever seen.  
Then he quickly went back to his seat.  
Alex gave himself peace first. He would not be able to do more with him that day.  
But he was convinced that he would continue. This Stefánsson was not safe to him. That was for sure.

 

"Hi, honey. Did you get on with Stefánsson? "  
Penny chuckled.  
Alex had been at the school for two weeks, and Penny was officially his best friend.  
"Well, not really. I tried to talk to him more often, but he refuses. I really want to help him. "  
Penny put a hand on his shoulder.  
"You can not help everyone. And if Robin is convinced he does not want or need any help ... then we have to accept that. "  
"Hm ... but tell me, why do all teachers say he’s so bad? I mean, yes, he does not work in class. But he's not really vicious or annoying? "  
Penny sighs  
"He is not always that bad. But he can be differently, he can insult you too deeply and believe me, he always knows exactly what he has to say to hurt you. "

At that moment, Robin walks along the school corridor.  
He had one hand in his pocket and the other held a smartphone.  
,, Ah, Robin! Hello, tell me do you want to come to my tutoring this afternoon? I could definitely help you in math. "  
Robin looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow.  
,,Definitely not. Put your stupid math lessons into your ass and leave me alone you son of a bitch. "  
Wow.  
Alex was shocked. He just wanted to be nice, especially to help. He could barely see Robin raise his middle finger and then move on.  
Alex turned to Penny, who smiled at him.  
"Well, what did I tell you? The guy is totally stupid. Do not worry and now let's get some coffee in the staff room "  
Alex nodded and followed her.

 

Two hours later Alex looked at his calendar where he could see in which class he had to teach next.  
Ah great.  
Robin's class.  
He decided to teach students about healthy eating today. Because somehow he worried about Ziggy.

"Well, then please bring your breakfast out and we'll compare what's healthy and what's unhealthy."  
Everyone nodded and brought out their breakfast.  
Stephanie had a wholegrain bread with cheese. In addition fresh cucumbers.  
"Very good Stephanie. This is a breakfast that gives you a lot of energy. "  
"Thank you Mr. Busybody." She smiled.  
"Ziggy, you're the next one. Show us your breakfast. "The boy took a small bag from his schoolbag. He shook the contents on the table.  
Alex gasped.  
"Ziggy, these are just candy! How do you make it through the day? "  
The boy looked guiltily on the floor.  
"But Mr. Busybody, candys are much tastier than bread or vegetables."  
"No Ziggy." Andrea spoke up.  
"Believe me, if you got used to the not-sweet taste, you do not want to eat anything else."  
Ziggy looked at her uncertainly  
,,Are you sure? Hm.”He grabbed one of Stephanie's cucumber slices and bit into it.  
"Does not taste so bad."  
The others laughed.  
"Ziggy, I'm proud of you for trying."  
Smiled Alex.  
Ziggy blushed.

"Okay Robin, what's your breakfast?"  
Alex took a few steps toward him.  
,, Nothing"  
,,What?"  
,,Nothing"  
"But Robin, eating nothing is even worse than just eating candy"  
Robin shrugged.  
Brian laughed  
"He certainly has no money"  
The others laughed about it too.  
But then Laura said  
"But in Iceland everything is much more expensive than here. And he could certainly buy something there too. "  
,,Yes I could"  
"And even if not. It does not matter how much money someone has. You can be friends with anyone. "  
Alex tried to calm the situation. The others nodded.  
"But it depends if I want to be friends with anyone. And I do not. "

OK. Alex had tried everything. Best he just gives up in particular leaves Robin alone. Robin does not want to be friends with the others, so Alex does not try to change that either ... But then he would not be Alex. No, Robin would not be so easy. Maybe the boy did not know what it was like to have friends? Alex would have to show it to him. And he will do that.


	2. Aleinn um jólin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Glanni’s here! But he’s not that much an asshole like u think maybe. You will understand my baby boy in a later chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy:)  
> Attention: signs of domestic violence and abuse and homophobia!

Great. Alex had been here for 4 months now and it was time ... he had to teach a subject what he don’t liked. Okay, he hates. Music.  
He never really could sing. On the contrary, he never hit a right note. By the way, Alex had become the official class teacher of Robin's class. That meant only that he had more lessons with him now. Oh, and had to have parent talks. But talking with their parents was fun, so it was not that bad. Today he had two again. He looked in his calendar to see which parents had to come. Stephanie and ... Robin. Well, he was happy to meet Robin's parents. Really. He was just a little bit ... excited?

But before that he had to do another lesson. Shit ... music.  
He sighed. Time to embarrass yourself in front of the children ...

He opened the door of the music room. All children were already sitting on their chairs.

"Kids, before you say anything. I know that I can not sing and I apologize. I probably will not know the songs you're singing right now, so I'd like to ask you for suggestions on how we could shape the class. "

The children looked at each other and smiled. Did Alex see that wrong or was it really a sneaky smile? Okay, now he was scared.

"Well, we know that we are not the best singers ... but we are wondering...we have never heard Robin singing"  
Brad chuckled badly  
"I'm sure he can sing even worse than us"  
Brian laughed and everyone else did the same.  
Amy called out loud to the class  
"Go Robin, show how good you can sing. If you can do it at all "

Alex wondered why Robin stayed so quiet. Then he saw how he got up and came to him. Robin whispered something in Alex's ear and he nodded. He entered the words "Aleinn um jólin" in the bar at the top of the computer and started the song. It was an instrumental solo so you could only hear Robin's voice.

All were suddenly silent. Every laugh fell silent. All attention was on Robin. Robin ... who sang beautifully. No one in the class understood a word because it was in Icelandic but that did not matter. He sang so beautifully that some girls started crying. And the boys also got goose bumps. Alex only looked at him with his mouth open, then his mouth turned into a broad smile.

When Robin was done something happened that nobody expected. All children got up and applauded. Robin was surprised. He too would not have expected something like that. But not only was he surprised ... he was also something else ... happy.  
Laura came forward and hugged him and whispered to him  
"I'm sorry".  
Robin smiled even more and hugged Laura back.  
The lesson was over and everyone is leaving the room. In the school hall, an older fat boy came and pushed Robin on the wall.  
"Hey fagot. Did not I tell you I do not want to see you here anymore? Do you want my threats to come true this time? "  
Alex was about to intervene when Anthony intervened.  
"Leave him alone you bastard!"  
Amy also came and helped Robin. Just like the rest of the class.  
The fat boy just looked surprised and laughed  
"Since when do you have friends?"  
Robin shrugged. He was just not capable of more interactions.  
Bradley and Brian began to free Robin from the boy's grasp. He looked at Robin only angrily and hissed, "See you again" and then went away.

Laura knelt down next to Robin.  
,,Is everything ok?"  
Robin looked at her and answered  
"Yes, all right. Um ... thanks? "  
Laura chuckled.  
Stingy helped Robin get up.  
Pixel looked embarrassed at Robin.  
"I think we all have to apologize to you, Robin. We treated you really badly and never saw your true talents. Can’t we all be together ... well ... friends? "  
Robin looked at the floor.  
"I think I'm not really good at this friendship thing ... I've never had any friends" that was embarrassing for him.  
Stephanie put an arm around him.  
,,don’t worry. We help you"  
Robin smiled gratefully at her.

 

The school day was over and the parents' talks started. While there was only praise for Stephanie, Robin was a different story.  
Opposite Alex sat a tall, thin man with short-cropped hair.  
It was Robbie's brother, Glanni, because his parents did not have time.

Alex shifted in his chair. He had to admit he was a bit intimidated by Glanni.  
"So, as you probably know, Robin's marks are not the best."  
A nod from Glanni confirmed.  
"But I'm sure that will change. Now that Robin has made new friends, I'm sure they'll learn together. "  
Glanni looked up in shock.  
"He has what?" He said in a strong Icelandic accent.  
Alex said uncertainly  
,, friends? "  
,, FRIENDS ?! "  
Glanni jumped up from the chair with lightning speed.  
,,That can’t be! I forbade him to befriend someone. "  
"But why-"  
,,BE QUIET! That's your fault. Before, he WAS always listening to me! "  
Alex had opened his eyes anxiously.  
"Yes, but it's only for his best. He's having fun with his friends. He will certainly improve his marks as well. "  
Glanni was angry. How could this blue teacher dare to manipulate his little Robin?  
"Listen" Glanni moved toward Alex with his finger outstretched  
"If you try to persuade and manipulate my little cupcake like that again ... then you will not live the next day, is that clear?"  
Alex nodded silently.  
"Good." Glanni began to put on an exaggerated smile.  
"Then we understood each other"  
He left the room.  
Alex nodded silently. What was that. ?

 

The next day, Robin came running quietly into the classroom, face down.  
Trixie looked at him worriedly  
"Robin is everything alright?"  
He nodded quickly and then moved on.  
And everyone could see that everything was not alright.  
But it did not help, Alex had to continue teaching. He noticed how Robin just looked out of the window all the time and was very distracted.  
"Robin, are you coming forward to write us the formula of hydrochloric acid?"  
Alex tore him out of his thoughts.  
He got up and went to the blackboard. He stumbled on the way there. Immediately, Alex was there to catch him.  
His T-shirt slid up and revealed his back.  
It was all blue and red.  
Undoubtedly the result of domestic abuse.  
And everyone could see it.  
Alex whispered  
,, Glanni? "  
Quickly Robin shook his head.  
"He would never do that."

No way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the song which Robin sang :  
> https://youtu.be/BH_AT2tIf4A

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter. I would be thankful for more ideas <3 btw, congratulations when you could read it until here. With my horrible, terrible weird Europe englisch (not even Britain or Irish) I started to really learn English... one year ago ?


End file.
